1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an image processing method, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
A common image forming apparatus according to an electrophotographic system forms an image on an image carrier such as a photosensitive member, and then transfers the image to a recording material. At the time of transfer, positions of pixels which form the image and which are transferred to the recording material may be incorrectly transferred to positions that are dislocated from desired positions, resulting in a difference in the width of the image from an intended width in the main or sub scanning direction.